


Kit-tyun

by Greybin (TyunnieBFF)



Series: Tales Of Kit-tyun! [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Animal Shifter, Animal Transformation, Canon Compliant, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cute, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kang Taehyun-Centric, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Soft Choi Beomgyu, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Soft Huening Kai, Soft Kang Taehyun, TXT assemble, Taehyun is a kitten, a clingy one, bonds of a group, i might do spinoffs, maybe? - Freeform, mentioned of witchcraft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyunnieBFF/pseuds/Greybin
Summary: “What” the three Chois of TXT chorused together unceremoniously, their eyes now glued to the kitten Hueningkai called Taehyun as in their 2nd maknae, braincell holder, too strong for his own good, Kang Taehyun.“Yes hyungs, this right here is Taehyun, yes our Kang Taehyun”The kitten gives a meow once more, one paw up with his head nodding and then go on to scratch the back of his ears while the three hyungs let the information sink in.
Relationships: Kang Taehyun & Everyone, Kang Taehyun/Everyone
Series: Tales Of Kit-tyun! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051244
Comments: 22
Kudos: 160





	Kit-tyun

Soobin yawns and blinks his eyes open, the male had once again been locked out of his own shared room courtesy of one Choi Beomgyu as his roommate. So, like any other day, this occurrence has been happening, which is nearing almost every day. Soobin had gone to crash in the makane’s room as usual.

  
He finds himself shifting to sit from laying on the floor, the back of his head lifting from the pillow that Hueningkai must’ve placed while he was asleep, that kid is such an angel where would Soobin be without him.

  
Of course, as he was moving, he hadn’t noticed the small weight on his torso until said weight seems to roll off his body and fall onto the floor with a thud. Soobin blinks, his mind still hazy from sleep and it’s probably really early in the morning, the leader of four looks around to see what was the thing that was on top of him.

  
He sees Kai’s brown hair peeking from the top part of the bunk bed next to him instead, the boy still asleep as the clock on their desk says 5:23am. The thought of the weight on him quickly forgotten, Soobin yawns and stretches his limbs, only registering seconds later that Taehyun’s bed is very empty with no sign of the boy and does a quick double-take.

  
Taehyun wakes up early but he’s never this early, not a free day definitely.

  
The leader moves to get up but a faint sound made him freeze in his tracks, the male shakes his head, he must be dreaming because did he hear a kitten meowing? Impossible, Taehyun gave Aengdu away so there shouldn’t be any animals in the dorm.

  
At least, not that he knows of?

  
The leader shifts and glimpse around him, the blanket that was covering him was cast to side minutes ago upon his awake, the blue material laid on the floor……  
With a small bump, a moving one that is.

  
Soobin more or less nearly shrieks, but managed to suppress it, it’ll be trouble if he wakes up everyone. The male carefully moves closer to the bump, and he hears it again, a soft meow followed by purrs. It sounded like a rasp like the owner is irritated and struggling.

  
Soobin carefully lifts the blanket, uncovering what’s underneath. To his shock, there on four tiny paws is an orange kitten with round brown eyes. The little critter hops on all fours, suddenly backing away with a distressed whine from Soobin who is just resisting the urge to coo loudly at this ungodly hour.

  
It’s so cute!

  
Soobin slowly sits on his knees, making sure Kai isn’t awake, he tries to call for the kitten with a whisper, the feline whoever almost seems to glare at him and claw away the hand that tries to touch him. Soobin frowns, pouting his lips and cutely cooing so that the kitten would let him touch it.

  
Soobin hadn’t expected it to work, the little guy slowly calms down from his hostile fit and inches nearer till he is rubbing his head against the back of Soobin’s hand. Soobin could scream but he is strong, the leader picks up the kitten gently with his huge hands, the little thing pretty much melts in his touch and lets Soobin cuddle him close to his chest with a few tiny meows escaping its lips.

  
“Oh no, you’re gonna wake Hueningie, c’mon I’ll bring you outside, and then we’ll figure out where did you come from Lil cutie” Soobin holds the kitten close to him and quietly as he could, leaves the room. He brings the feline to their kitchen countertop.

  
The kitten now sits on the kitchen countertop silently looking up to Soobin with its doe eyes, Soobin frowns as he feels that those particular eyes looked so familiar. Which seconds later he concluded to be absurd, brushing away those thoughts he goes to pull out a dish and pours out some water, the critter however only stares at the dish placed in front of it and pays it no mind in favor of scratching its head with its paws.

  
“Well, I suppose you’re not thirsty I guess” Soobin mumbles while he watches as the dish’s existence is ignored by his tiny guest, the kitten then turns to him and meows, almost like he was answering the male.

  
Soobin shakes his head at the implications, there’s no way cats can understand human….right? Besides he has to deal with this quickly and find where did Taehyun ran off at 5am.  
The leader pets the kitten and fondly relishes how it goes to nuzzle into his hand affectionately, “Look, I gotta go find Taehyunnie but you can stay here. You’re really cute I wish we can keep you…” Soobin rambles with his fingers messaging behind the kitten’s ears seeing how it purrs with satisfaction at the action.

  
“Soobin?”

  
The blue-haired male is startled by Yeonjun’s sudden appearance, “Soobin what the- Where did that cat come from?!” The eldest’s eyes are round with shock and even more when the kitten turns to face him, meowing with one paw raised up. The eldest of TXT quirks at eyebrow at the action, “I don’t know, it was in the maknae’s room. Which by the way, have you seen Taehyun?”

  
The kitten now meows louder, an earnest in its voice as it goes to stand on all four while looking at Soobin. “Shhh, you’re gonna wake everyone up” Soobin slightly scolds it, while playfully poking the little guy’s cheeks only for the kitten to grab his hand and playfully bites. “Hey come on now let go-hey” but the little bundle of orange wouldn’t let go of him.

  
Yeonjun can’t help but smile at the scene himself, “Wow he’s a playful little fella isn’t he?” his own love for cute creatures taking over the rational part of his head that’s supposed to say they might get in trouble for having a stray cat in their dorms.

The kitten hearing this halt its action in favor of pouncing towards Yeonjun who had come near enough towards the counter to reach.

  
“Hyung!” Thank god for his dancer’s reflex or the little kitten would’ve dropped to the floor. “Woah! Geez calm down you little furball” Yeonjun exclaims with a relieved sigh, the small critter now in his hands affectionately rubbing his head into Yeonjun’s palms.

“Oh, he likes you!” Soobin coos although he is slightly envious at how easily the kitten warmed up to Yeonjun and Soobin could see that the creature indeed is a male.

  
“Of course he does, I’m Choi Yeonjun who doesn’t like me?” Yeonjun smugly proclaims which has Soobin rolling his eyes, and if they had paid attention the kitten too rolled his brown orbs at the statement.

“Anyways, cute kittens aside, where in the world is Kang Taehyun?” Soobin asks again, he’s getting too easily distracted by the interesting feline.

  
“How should I know I just woke up? Besides, he’s probably at the gym-Ow! What was that for?!” the kitten he’s been holding had scratched his hand with a hiss, the elder suddenly letting go and allowing the feline to land on all fours on the floor. Once free to roam, the fluff of orange bolts towards the bedroom again with two human idols on his tail.

  
“Catch him!”

  
The small critter pushes open the door to the maknae’s room with his head and sprints inside, he looks around and sees the taller maknae on the top bunk sitting with drowsy eyes in an attempt to wake up from his sleep dazed state.

Startled by the door slamming open by one Choi Yeonjun, Hueningkai jolts in his seat with a yelp and look at the two hyungs at the door frame who are frantically looking around the relatively small room.

  
“Hyungs what-” Kai starts but is immediately silenced by Soobin “Kai, did you let a kitten in the dorms?”

  
There’s a small brief of silence between them while Hueningkai’s face slowly pales with nervousness, “Kitten? What kitten haha hyung, nice joke” he tries to laugh it off, but panics, even more, when he sees a small bump on his blanket moving towards him and he could practically feel the little paws crawling on his legs up to his thighs.

  
Soobin and Yeonjun frown at him, clearly not buying the obvious lie, the maknae is a horrible liar.

  
“Hyung you must have been dreaming there is no kitten-” Kai did not get to finish his sentence because, at that moment, the little head with pointed ears poking out of the blanket covering the lower half of his body decides its great timing to jump onto his chest, tiny paws clawing to stick himself onto Kai’s hoodie but miserably failing and falling onto Kai’s lap.

  
“There he is! Kai did you smuggle a kitten in?!” Yeonjun scolds him, but Kai instinctively holds up both his hands. “I can explain! This isn’t what it looks like at all hyung!!” but the kitten is still clawing at his hoodie a definite series of action that screams ‘give me attention’ which the maknae is still ignoring having been used to it.

  
“Oh my god, Tyun would you stop that? I have a situation here?!” Hueningkai finally snaps at the small animal on his lap who has resorted to meowing loudly at him seeing that his attempts of getting Kai’s attention through clawing are useless. The kitten blinks his eyes blankly at the boy, meowing as he does “For the hundredth time, I don’t speak cats” Kai retorts at the critter.

  
“You named him Tyun? Does Taehyun knows about that?” Soobin chuckles, thinking how irritated the other maknae must be at a cat being named after him. Hueningkai however ignores the elder “You finally want them to know?” his face serious as he looks down at the kitten in his lap, the critter giving him a small nod and a purr of confirmation.

  
“Kai, what’s going on?” Exasperatedly, Hueningkai groans and picks up the small feline, he then carefully climbs down the bunk bed to meet the two hyungs with an explanation.  
The boy looks oddly nervous in contrast to the kitten being hugged to his chest, the little thing is just contently staying still, seemingly to enjoy the warmth of being hugged, “Can we go to the living room for this?” The two elders exchange weird looks but complied with the request.

  
“Can Soobin hyung go get Beomgyu hyung? It’s better I everyone is here” the unusual seriousness of Kai’s tone is throwing them off, “Okay if you say so, I’ll go see if Taehyun is at the gym” Yeonjun adds but Kai stops him. “Don’t need to hyung, trust me, this is about him” Yeonjun did not miss the way Hueningkai gives a side-eye glare to the kitten in his arms who only meows back what sounds like a protest.

  
But due to the seriousness of the conversation, Yeonjun doesn’t pry why although he feels really against the idea of leaving Taehyun out of a team confrontation about him. In minutes, there are four boys and one kitten, snuggling on Soobin’s lap this time, gathered in their little living area.

  
Beomgyu is appalled when Soobin woke him up to discuss something important regarding a stray baby cat in their dorm, he isn’t fond of the idea stray animals could enter their dorms. But the kitten is cute and just because he is a dog person, does not mean he doesn’t want to have a turn with the feline.

  
“So…” Kai starts off, motioning for the cat to come over to him which he gets a whine of refusal from the kitten in return. The boy’s lips thinned, “Taehyun this is serious, you can live 5 minutes without being cuddled by Soobin hyung” there’s a 10-beat pause of complete silence in which the kitten in Soobin’s arms hisses at Kai but proceeds to pounce at the boy anyway.

  
“What” the three Chois of TXT chorused together unceremoniously, their eyes now glued to the kitten Hueningkai called Taehyun as in their 2nd maknae, brain cell holder, too strong for his own good, Kang Taehyun.

  
“Yes hyungs, this right here is Taehyun, yes our Kang Taehyun”

  
The kitten gives a meow once more, one paw up with his head nodding, and then go on to scratch the back of his ears while the three hyungs let the information sink in.

  
Yeonjun is the first to speak up, a smile on his lips “This is…. a prank? Like this is a joke and honestly you guys can do better but Ningning this is ridiculous for you to call a team meeting over this?” but the other two are still staring at the feline. Soobin knew those eyes were familiar, those were Taehyun’s eyes and although Beomgyu finds the whole ordeal bizarre, Hueningkai isn’t the type to pull such a prank when it comes to serious matters.

  
“I’m not, I am serious, this is Taehyun…. just… it's easier if he’s the one explaining it, this is sort of…... complicated” The boy turns to the kitten in his arms expectantly, “Please? You’re better at it than I am” the kitten drops his head sulkily before hopping next to the empty seat next to Kai and closes his eyes.

  
In front of their naked eyes, they watch as the kitten faintly glows, morphs, and _change_.

  
Soon the kitten is no longer there but one boy with his mop of blonde hair and the exact same round brown eyes, “Ah fuck I messed up the transforming citation again” the boy mutters feeling the pair of pointed ears on his head with his hands and a tail poking out of his back, unaware by him is the three boys who are gaping with shock at him.

  
“What the fuck?!?!”

  
Hueningkai giggles since their reactions are pretty hilarious, Beomgyu is blinking and rubbing his eyes while Soobin looks like he wants to touch Taehyun’s ears and Yeonjun is on the verge of blacking out. “Stop that, as if you weren’t all three of them combined when I first told you” Taehyun reminds him with a smirk.

  
“I will pull your tail” Taehyun gasps and flings his tail away, “Try and see what happens”

  
“Hold the fuck up, you two, explain what in the world just…. just happened?” Yeonjun breathes out, the shock still shaking him. “You knew?” Soobin questions Kai who nods with a snort “Well someone has to cover for him-Oi easy kitty” he mumbles when Taehyun glares at him.

  
The blonde boy now turns to meet his hyung’s curious gazes, they must’ve seen how tense they were making him from the way his ears are drooping down and soften their stares, he’s glad for it, at least they didn’t think he was a freak….yet. He had no idea what was running through his head when he had changed let Soobin found him, back then he had only thought of sleeping on the elder’s comfortable torso.

  
“So hyungs…..I can turn into a cat”

  
“A kitten” Kai corrects him and earns a stomp on his feet.

  
“How? Like that’s not possible” Beomgyu exclaims, “It is if you’re a witch” Taehyun adds and he can see they have more questions than ever with those widen eyes and gaping mouths.

  
“My family bloodline is well…gifted, each generation the youngest will be born with special abilities, magic abilities. My mom was the youngest of hers, and so is my grandmother…and now me” He holds out his hand towards a cup on the shelf in the kitchen and demonstrates with a soft whisper of a spell, making the cup fly off the shelf and into his palms.

  
There’s a few intakes of breath and yelps as he does so, the three elders watch with awe, shock, and fascination.

“But the thing is, something went wrong when I was younger. A mishap happened when I was practicing my spells that permanently made me part cat. To fix it, my mom and grandma sort of fixed it with another spell…..more like a curse but never mind that, so instead of being part human and animal I can shift from human to animal with a transformation citation”

  
Taehyun waits for them to finish digesting that bit, “Okay…that’s a lot….to take in…. but you said you can choose to either be human or animal, why do you still transform to be a kitten?”   
Soobin questions, he is surprisingly taking it really well unlike Yeonjun who still shows some sort of denial of reality, or Beomgyu who is just blank with an unreadable expression.

  
“It's still a curse hyung, magic has its rules. Every once in a while, I get a nagging feeling in my head to be…...to be my…animal…. counterpart…. despite everything, it’s still a part of me and if I suppress it too much it becomes draining…so…yeah…. I need to transform every now and then” Taehyun explains, feeling a puddle of shame pooling in his stomach at his weirdness.

  
It's bad enough all his life everything around him reminded him that he wasn’t normal, he’s too different and out of place from the other kids. Debuting as an idol however managed to distract himself from those thoughts, giving him a sense of resemblance to what normal might feels like. When he had told Kai a few days before their debut, he thought the boy would out him and have him remove but Hueningkai has proven countless times to be an angel.

  
He stood by Taehyun and supported and took care of him in his animal state, Taehyun feels a hand grasping his own and turns to face the owner who gives him an assuring smile. Hueningkai had told him the hyungs would never think any less or hate him for being what he is, he had been by Taehyun’s side and heard all of the boy’s bubbling insecurities and fears of being found out by the other members, Hueningkai soothes him through each one.

  
With his body slightly trembling from his anxiousness he starts again, voice is a timid choke “I know this is sudden and we’ve been together for years, I’m sorry I never told hyungs about this because I was just really scared of what you guys might say. I know I’m weird for being this but I don’t wanna get thrown out of TXT, I don’t wanna lose any of you-”

  
He could not finish his words when all four boys engulf him in a hug, Taehyun whimpers ad realizes he has tears streaming down his face when Yeonjun’s hands go to wipe them and feel Soobin’s hand petting his head. He melts in the hug, feeling his tail standing up straight with content.

  
“Baby oh god we would never throw you out, never” Yeonjun softly mumbles, “Taehyunnie you’re too precious to us, we could never think of losing you too” Soobin adds with a slight cry in his tone, heartbroken at how his maknae would ever come to a conclusion they would kick him out for this.

  
“But…but I’m…. I’m a freak-” his lips are silenced by an outraged growl from Beomgyu, “Kang Taehyun you tell me whoever called you that and I’ll have their asses beat to a pulp, you are nothing less than someone so important and dear to us all” it shocks him speechless to hear such words.

  
“TXT are five boys under one dream to build a new tomorrow, we wouldn’t be us without you. We love you Taehyunnie, every part of you” at Hueningkai’s words Taehyun cries harder, clutching onto his hyungs and Kai as he cries.

  
There’re no words to express his relief.

  
They untangle themselves minutes later, with Taehyun rubbing his red-rimmed eyes and all his members’ fond gazes on him. He’s so lucky to have them.

  
“So how are we doing this? How often do you have to transform?” Soobin starts off, his leader mode coming up. “Once a week for a couple of hours, it depends, sometimes I feel like staying longer as…. a cat and sometimes just an hour would do….” and just like that, they naturally integrated having Taehyun as a kitten in their daily routines. 

  
Some days Yeonjun wakes up to a bundle of orange next to him, other times Beomgyu lets Taehyun sits on his lap with one hand occasionally massaging Taehyun’s head as he works on compositions in his studio. There are days when they play hide and seek in the dorms and Kai would find Taehyun’s kitten-self hiding amongst his plushies or Soobin secretly buying cat toys behind their manger’s back to play with Taehyun in his kitten form.

  
They actually enjoy how kitten Taehyun can get very clingy, often latching onto someone or fussing for someone to play with him. Taehyun did tell them his mind is still himself even in his feline form but occasionally they can tell the younger gets too deep into his cat state and let himself loose to be affectionate.

  
There were instances when they almost got caught, like the one surprise visit from their manager which had Soobin quickly shoving one small kitten Taehyun into the pockets of the bunny nightwear Kai had got him for his birthday. The kitten never wanted to leave his pockets ever again and would hiss demands to be in said pocket each time Soobin wears it.

  
It's nice to see Taehyun gaining confidence about being in his kitten form, no longer feeling shy when talking about it, finally learning to truly accept that part of him. Another plus is that Taehyun in his human form has started to openly use magic around them, which is always an awe to watch.

  
“Taehyun can you-Aww come on! Please!” Beomgyu throws his best puppy eyes at Taehyun showing his unfinished homework, he had been trying to get Taehyun to magic his homework into doing itself but the boy always refuses, Taehyun who is in his orange cat form looking at Beomgyu with a very disinterest look.

  
He meows at the older an obvious _‘No’_ before hopping off the desk he is standing on, making his way to the living room where he can scent Kai’s presence. Does Beomgyu ever give up? Not really but Taehyun threaten to turn him into a toad once and he did not want to test the truth in said threat so he stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> If this get 500 hits I'll write spinoff one-shots of this AU idea of TXT taking care of their kitten Tyun and lil Witch Tyun moments uwu
> 
> anyways, thanks for reading I hope this is ok hehe


End file.
